


I should've saved you

by Iron_angst



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adorable Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Fix-It of Sorts, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Really Character Death, Peter Parker Dies, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2020-11-08 08:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron_angst/pseuds/Iron_angst
Summary: "Whatever it takes"Peter parker survives the snap and makes it home, only to find out that his aunt and friends are all dead. His only family is gone, but Tony is willing to fill that void.Five years later, Peter overhears Captain America and Black Widow at their doorstep, and is willing to do whatever it takes to fix the broken universe that only takes from him.Little does he know to do that, the universe will take even more.





	1. I can't handle losing anyone else

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first fic, I'm so excited to have y'all here!
> 
> Peter parker survives the snap but loses his only family and friends. Five years later, he and his surrogate father go to vormir to try and bring them back.
> 
> WARNING FOR GORE AND ANGST  
(Dont worry, we get a happy ending I swear)

As soon as the titan's portal disappeared, a prickle on the back of Peter's neck appeared. The same prickle he felt on the bus back on Earth. He tried to ignore it and ran to Tony's side, helping the wounded man stand up. "Are you ok?" He whispered and Tony nodded. 

The Guardians and Doctor Strange soon grouped up with them. Peter suddenly felt like someone had dumped ice cubes down his back, and the hair on the back of his neck rose.

"Something's happening.." whispered the strange girl with the antennae before she suddenly faded right in front of them. The grey man who had stood next to her looked over at Quill. Peter felt sick. 

"Quill?" The man called out before he too disappeared, now only a pile of dust. 

"M-Mr Stark?" Peter turned to the older man for guidance, but Tony looked as confused and horrified as Peter was. Quill suddenly stumbled. 

"Steady Quill!" Tony called. "Oh man.." the man whispered before he began to disappear as well. 

Peter looked over at Stephen, looking at the sorcerer who might have an idea of what was happening. "There was no other way.." Stephen said before he too faded away. Peter was horrified as a deadly silence filled the air. He pressed closer to Tony. Something terrible had happened. 

"He did it." The blue lady said to them. Peter felt like he was about to throw up, but Tony pulled him closer. They had lost, and half of the universe had died. But Peter couldn't shake the way Stephen looked at him before he died. He looked almost, sad? Will Peter turn to dust too? 

"Kid. Look at me, we need to get out of here, now." Tony instructed and Peter tried to focus. They needed to go back home. The Avengers probably had a plan.

They could fix this, right?

\---------------------

Staring into the deep void of space was scary. It had been exactly 22 days since Thanos, and Nebula, Tony and Peter were running out of time, and air. Food and water had run out 4 days ago, and today was their last day until oxygen ran out. 

"Is this thing on?" He heard Tony's voice. Peter was curled into a ball in one of the corners of the ship, and he noticed Nebula watching him with worry in her eyes. 

Peter couldn't thermoregulate like normal humans, so his body temperature was dropping like crazy. His enhanced metabolism was eating away at him, and Peter was surprised he hadn't frozen or starved to death by now.

Peter just sat there, looking out into the void for what felt like forever, managing to hear some of Tony's message to Pepper. They were going to die.

"Hey kid!" Peter slowly got up and walked to where Tony was. The man was skinny and pale, but Peter looked worse, so who was he to judge? 

Peter sat down beside Tony and shivered. "Hey kid, you ok?" Tony whispered putting his arm around Peter.

"M'fine" he whispered.

"Hey, try to get some sleep, ok Pete? I'll wake you up in an hour."

_Will you?_

Peter nodded and curled up against Tony, the man's steady heartbeat helping ground Peter.

A bright light suddenly appeared and Peter winced. His enhanced eyesight didn't usually take well to bright things. The light faded and Peter opened his eyes to see a woman with bright hair. 

"You seem like you need some help." She said and the ship started moving. 

\---------------------

Peter watched as the ship entered the earth's atmosphere. The woman that carried the ship had told them her name was Carol, and that she was sent by the Avengers, well, what was left of them.

When the ship landed outside Avengers Compound, Tony had helped Peter to his feet, and they and Nebula slowly made it out. 

Peter noticed Steve Rogers run out to them. Peter stumbled and the blonde man grabbed him. Natasha Romanoff helped Peter, and Steve turned to Tony.

"I couldn't stop him" Tony rasped. 

"Neither could i" 

\---------------------

When Peter woke up, he saw Tony sitting in a wheelchair by him. Tony sat beside Peter and Peter sat up.

"Who else died? I-is May ok?" Peter whispered and pressed against the hero.

"Kid, I'm so sorry." Tony whispered and tears filled Peter's eyes. Peter tried to speak, but there was a lump in his throat. Tony let the kid learn against him, not really minding the tears staining his shirt. 

"Pete, I swear on my life, I'll bring her back." Tony whispered and wrapped his arms around the kid.

\---------------------

Peter had cried for a few hours before finally falling asleep. Tony watched the teen sleep, not wanting to imagine what was going through the kid's head. Losing his parents, uncle, and now his only relative dying, the kid must be going through so much pain.

He walked out to see the other avengers, all trying to plan their next move. Tony sat down on a chair, his eyes still darting to the room where peter slept.

Steve sat up. "We have to do something, we can't sit here any longer. Do we have any clues on where Thanos is?" He asked. Natasha shook her head, and Steve turned to Tony. "Tony, you fought him. Did he give any clues on where he might be? Any coordinates?" Tony met the super soldier's gaze."Who told you that?" Tony said with venom in his voice "No, i didn't fight him. He wiped my face with a planet while the wizard gave away the stone" Steve looked frustrated.

"Did he give you any clues, coordinates, anything?" Steve asked.

"Pfft" Tony made a gun with his hand and imitated it blasting against his head. He stood up. "I saw this coming a few years back you know." He began. 

"I had a vision, didnt wanna believe it. Thought I was dreaming" Tony said. "Tony, I need you to focus." Steve said in frustration. 

Tony snapped. "And I needed you.” Tony hissed and Steve looked at him, guilt in his eyes. “As in past tense. That trumps what you need. It's too late, Sorry.” 

"You know what I need?" Tony began walking forward. "I need a shave." He barked. 

"And I believe I remember telling all you all, that what we needed, was a suit of armor around the world! Remember that?” He ripped his cannula out, ignoring Natasha's protests.

"Whether it impacted our precious freedom or not, that's what we needed." Tony spat. "Well, that didn't work out, did it?" Steve said, almost emotionlessly.

"I said that we would lose, and you said that we'd do that together too" Tony spat with venom. Tony thought of Peter, now losing everything. "Guess what Cap? We lost." Tony stopped for a second. "And you weren't there." Steve's gaze dropped to the ground, and Bruce tried to grab Tony. 

“But that's what we do, right? Our best work after the fact? We're the Avengers, not the Prevengers!" Tony yelled pushing against Bruce. "You made your point Tony, sit down!" Bruce insisted. "We need you, you and the kid are new blood!" Tony snapped at the mention of his kid. 

“We’re nothing but a bunch of tired old mules!” Tony hissed pushing Bruce away and stumbling towards Steve. 

  
“I got nothing for you, Cap!” He yelled at the man. The man who used to be his friend. The man he had once trusted with his life

“I got no coordinates, no clues, no strategies, no options.Zero. Zip. _Nada_.” He spat, “No trust, you liar" he whispered in a poisonous tone.

He grabbed his nanotech arc reactor, ripping it out of his chest and placing it in Steve's hand."here, you take that, find him, and you hide." He whispered before dropping to his knees. He felt a dizziness take over.

"Tony!" Cap kneeled down to his side. "I-im alright!" He hissed before his vision went black." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! English isnt my first language so if any of you have any criticism I would love your help!  
The next chapter should be posted in a few days!


	2. It's hard to breath, but that's alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter hated being powerless. Peter hated that he couldn't be there when they murdered Thanos. He just hoped that the Avengers could take him on this time.
> 
> (They couldn't)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the positive reactions to last chapter! I'm sorry I couldn't get it out sooner, so as an apology, chapter three will come out on October 18, my birthday!  
Anyways, today our favorite potato appears and we get a bunch of angst!

"I'm coming too" Peter had woken up and was sitting by Tony's bed. The older man was still unconscious. Steve Rogers stood in front of him and Peter was trying to join the mission to kill Thanos, now that Nebula had revealed his whereabouts.

"Kid, you're too young and weak, you could get hurt." Steve said in his captain voice. Peter hated how he treated him like a defenseless child. Tony doesn't treat him like that. 

"I don't care." Peter began and stood up. "That purple monster killed my aunt, so I'm helping in killing him." Peter insisted.

"Peter-" Steve began but Peter cut him off. "I'm not a fucking child! I've got to do this, May's the only family I have, I gotta bring her back!" Peter yelled, his ears stinging from the sound.

"I can't let you come, you're in no shape." The super soldier replied and left the room. Peter sat down again beside Tony. 

Peter hated being powerless. Peter hated that he couldn't be there when they murdered Thanos. He just hoped that the Avengers could take him on this time. 

..............

When Tony woke up, Peter was curled up in a ball by the bed.

"Fuck... kid, are you alright?" Tony whispered as he tried to sit up. Peter raised his head and met his mentor's gaze. 

"M'fine." Peter muttered. "The Avengers all left to fight Thanos already." Peter said as Pepper entered the room. 

"Tony?" She called "There's this kid here, he said his name is Harley, he asked me to see you-" Pepeper began and Tony's eyes widened. Harley and him hadn't spoken since the Mandarin. "Is he ok?" Tony said in the same tone he used when someone told him Peter was in danger.

"He's fine, at least physically." Pepper said and Tony stood up. "Hey Pete," he ruffled the kid's hair. He needed to distract him from May. "Harley was a kid who helped me fight the Mandarin, you want to meet him?" Tony offered.

Peter stood up and nodded as the trio left the room.

..............

A kid with blond curls and blue eyes met them as they entered. "Harley?" Tony didn't remember the kid being this big. Harley was around Peter's age for all he remembered. 

"H-hi, m'sorry. I didn't have anywhere else to go and-" Harley began in a tone similar to Peter's apologetic one.

"Kid. Don't apologize, tell me what happened." Tony sat down beside Harley and Peter followed a bit awkwardly.

"W-we were on a b-bus, the driver disappeared.." Harley began and Peter winced. Had Harley's family been snapped too? 

"T-the bus crashed. A few other people disappeared, but a bunch of us didn't. My m-mom and sister, they were sitting right where the truck hit us-" Harley let out a few sobs. Peter's eyes filled with sympathy. Harley's family was gone. Really gone. Not just kinda gone.

"Harley, I'm so sorry." Tony put a hand on the kid's shoulder comfortingly. "You can stay here, I'll keep you safe. Harley's eyes widened. "R-really?" 

"Yeah kid, now meet Peter." Tony turned to Peter who awkwardly shook Harley's hand. "Hi, my parents are dead too so, I'm sorry." Peter muttered awkwardly.

"Hi." Harley murmured with a soft smile.

..............

The two boys began to talk a bit. Peter eventually gave Harley a heart attack by standing on the celing while Tony laughed. Their joking was cut off by the sounds of the guardian's ship.

The moment the Avengers stepped out, looking defeated more than ever, Peter knew.

May was now gone.

Really gone.

Peter and Harley both sat together as the Avengers yelled at each other for a while. Natasha stepped over to greet them. 

"Are you two ok?" She whispered sitting down beside them.

"M'fine." Peter muttered and Harley just nodded.

Natasha took that as a no. "I'm so sorry about what happened. We should've done something earlier. I'm so sorry." She glanced at the two boys before returning to the other avengers. 

..............

Peter had remained silent for a bit now. Tony pulled up by his apartment. Peter would be staying with Tony from now on. Harley sat beside him and gave him a reassuring smile. 

The three entered the house, knowing it would probably be the last time they would be there.

Harley helped Peter pack. The two grabbed clothes, books and pictures together and put them in boxes and Tony took the boxes away. 

The two boys would be living in Tony's secret lake house. A second chance.

As they arrived at the lake house, Peter took a deep breath. Tony showed them both their rooms. He was quiet for a lot of it. The Avengers all split up. Banner and Steve left, Rocket Carol and Nebula left to space, Thor to new asgard, and Rhodey had to go and make sure the government didn't collapse.

Tony had blamed himself for the snap, Peter knew that.

All three of them were damaged and broken, but they could help eachother.

This was a second chance.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really hard to write! I hope you guys like it, I'm not sure I do.
> 
> Please comment your thoughts!


	3. A new heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The room was silent, as all four quietly watched the movie. Peter listened to the four heartbeats around the room quietly, when he heard something else. It was significantly quieter, but he could just hear the faint sound of it.
> 
> Another heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! As promised, here's part 3.  
Today's my and my friend Cap's birthday!  
Cap helps out a bunch with the chapters and has given me a few good ideas and also beta reads, so happy birthday cap!
> 
> Back to the fic, there will be a few timeskips, as well as MORGAN!

Peter had woken up and it was automatically a bad day. It had been a month since the now named Decimation, and Peter would wake up with sensory overloads often. Those were one of the downsides to his powers. Everything was so loud, lights were brighter than usual, and the clothes he was wearing felt itchy. Peter hated it.

"Peter? You ok?" Harley entered his room. Peter winced at his loud voice and Harley nodded. "Sorry, it's one of those days, right?" Harley whispered and Peter nodded again.

"I could tell Tony, he might be able to help." Harley began. "No, m'fine. I don't want to bother him after, everything." Peter whispered. Not only had Tony taken him and Harley in, but he had to deal with Peter's insane metabolism. Peter didn't want to share the rest of his problems with Tony. The man had did too much already.

"Peter; you have to tell him, Tony's a genius. He could come up with a solution overnight!" Harley convinced Peter to tell Tony about his metabolism a week prior, and once Tony had learned that, FRIDAY now reminded them to get Peter a snack every two hours, but Peter had felt guilty for it.

"It's still too much, I'm fine, really!" Peter sighed and stood up.

"I'm telling him." Harley said in a stern tone.

"Don't!" Peter insisted

"Don't tell me what?" Came a voice from outside. Tony.

"Nothing Mr. Stark, really!" Harley rolled his eyes. "Peter thinks he's bothering you by telling you about his sensory overloads." Harley said with a glance at Peter.

"Harley I-" Peter sighed as Tony sat down on his bed. "Your what now?"

_Welp, so much for not bothering him._

"You know how my senses were enhanced? Well, sometimes I wake up one day and they are extra enhanced. Everything is loud, and bright. I-im sorry I didn't tell you, I just didnt want to bother you-"

"Peter, if I ever hear you say the word sorry again, I'm going to explode. Why do you think you're bothering me? You're _my kid,_ I'd do anything to help you. How often are these sensory overloads?" Tony questioned.

"Umm, it's mostly one or two times a week. More when I'm stressed." Peter explained.

"Well kid, we're gonna need to solve that. Me you and Harley have a new lab assignment. That good with you Harley?"

"I'm fine with it. Could be fun." Harley said.

"Well then, come and eat breakfast, and we'll try to get to the lab after, if Pepper doesn't kill us." Tony stood up and Peter and Harley followed him.

...............

The trio headed out of the lab, praying Pepeper hadn't come home yet and would yell at them all for staying in the lab all day.

They had began work on glasses to help Peter filter light, and noise cancelling hearing aids, which Tony had based on Clint's old hearing aid design.

"You guys wanna watch a movie?" Tony offered already heating up popcorn, since FRIDAY reminded them all to eat.

"How about Jurrasic world?" Offered Harley. Peter sat down on the couch. "Sure" he smiled as Tony plopped down between the two with a large bowl.

A few minutes into the movie, Tony looked confused. "Harley, that kid looks exactly like you did back when we met."

"Hmm" Was all Harley said as Pepper entered. "I hope you three didn't spend the day in the lab" She said sitting down on the couch.

"They did" FRIDAY said.

"In our defense, we were working on something for Peter's sensory overloads. Actually, back on that subject, why don't you give us all a description of your powers so we dont have anything like this happen again?" Tony turned to Peter.

"Well, my senses are enhanced, I'm really strong, and- sticky.." Peter began and Harley snickered at the description. Peter ignored him. "I can't thermoregulate like normal humans-" he began again when Tony stopped him. "You- WHAT?" The kid had seriously hidden that fact from him and WOULD WALK OUTSIDE IN THE MIDDLE OF WINTER. Peter looked down. "I can't have anything with peppermint, it's bad for spiders and for me, and I have a fast metabolism. I can also sense if there's danger somewhere." Peter finished.

"Sure you aren't hiding anything else? Four extra arms maybe-" Tony quipped and Peter sighed as they all returned to their movie.

The room was silent, as all four quietly watched the movie. Peter listened to the four heartbeats around the room quietly, when he heard something else. It was significantly quieter, but he could just hear the faint sound of it.

Another heartbeat.

"Uhh, Mr stark? Is there anyone else home?" Peter turned to the man. "No kiddo, why?"

"I-I hear five heartbeats, I mean- one's really faint, but still." He said. His sixth sense was quiet, but Peter didn't completely trust it yet. It wasn't fully developed. 

Pepper smiled and nodded. "Uhh, Pepper's kinda- pregnant?" Tony smirked as he watched the eyes of both kids widen.

"And you didn't tell us? I'm offended" Harley quipped in a fake offended voice.

"We were going to a little later, don't be mad." Pepper said softly.

"Do you know what it is?" Peter asked, excitement in his voice.

"Not yet, but I know you two will be great big brothers." Tony smiled.

...............

The day Morgan was born, Peter and Harley were freaking out. They were both pacing outside the room where Tony and Pepper were in right now, worry in their eyes. Natasha sat down and watched them. When she heard the news, she had excitedly come. Plus, she needed a distraction from managing what was left of the Avengers.

"Do Tony and Pepper have a name yet?" She asked the boys. "Morgan." The two muttered at the same time, when Tony opened the door. "You three coming in?" He quipped.

Pepper was holding Morgan in a blanket, the tiny baby opening her eyes when Tony came in with the three. Natasha stood by Tony as the two boys walked closer to see Morgan.

Morgan blinked at them with brown eyes and smiled faintly.

"Hi baby sister" Peter smiled.

_Things would get better now._

_Eventually._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh baby Morgan is here! Next chapter we get to spend more time in the five years, before the angst comes back! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed and if you have any criticism leave it in the comments. English isn't my first language so please correct any mistakes you see!
> 
> See you all next time!


	4. A visit from a spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months. It had been six months. Peter would sometimes wake up and forget where he was, that May was dead. But Morgan always reminded him that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait everyone, heres chapter 4!
> 
> We get a 6 month timeskip, baby Morgan, and also Natasha!

Six months. It had been six months. Peter would sometimes wake up and forget where he was, that May was dead. But Morgan always reminded him that.

Morgan would cry at nights. Almost every night. Peter's enhanced senses would always wake him up, and when Tony walked into Morgan's room to calm her down, he'd already see Peter sitting down with her. 

...............

Harley and he had returned to school. Peter would have died if Harley wasn't there. The day he found out Ned and Mj had both died, he'd almost burst into tears again. Flash had also died, and Peter hated feeling relief. Some of Flash's goons still bothered him, but Harley would chase them away. Nobody knew where Peter and Harley lived, so kids began to make rumors. Peter hated kids thinking he lived in an orphanage with Harley, but he didn't want them to know about Tony. The lake house was still a secret, and even though Morgan had been introduced to the press at two months old, she was hidden from the press too. 

Natasha had visited twice, barely. She was locked up in the compound, trying to keep the Avengers running. Steve had his own apartment in Brooklyn, and decided to keep his distance. Rhodey came once a week, mostly on weekends. He'd become close with them, they had even started calling him uncle Rhodey, a name he was pleased with.

...............

Peter hated being helpless to fix the snap. Thanos had destroyed the stones before the Avengers were able to find him. After putting Morgan to bed again, Peter would sometimes slip into the lab, and try every possible way he could think of to bring everyone back. Tony discovered when one of Peter's tries had caused a small fire in the lab. It was one of his craziest tries, he'd tried to create infinity stones, and failed miserably.

Tony had installed a protocol to alert him if Peter was in the lab at night again, but after a few nights of trying, Peter removed it. He knew Tony was trying too. He'd caught him looking over Peter's files a few times, trying to see if any of his ideas could possibly work.

...............

Harley had been having nightmares, like Peter, so they made a deal. If any of them had a nightmare, they alert the other using FRIDAY and they would come to help eachother. That soon turned into them both trying Peter's crazy ideas in the lab.

"Peter, what do you think if we-" Harley had began. 

"If you what?" Came a familiar voice. Tony. 

The man stepped into the lab, his eyes darting between the two boys who were both looking at a computer screen. Tony looked at his watch. "It is 3:28 AM." He said with a worried expression. "What are you two doing?" 

Harley looked at the floor, and Peter stayed silent. "Nightmare?" Tony asked, his voice softening. Harley nodded. Tony looked to be thinking for a while, before he sighed. "Alright, move over, I had a few more ideas we could try." 

...............

And that's what the three did from then on. Whenever one of them had a nightmare, they would all go into the lab and work until they were all exhausted, or until Pepper was about to wake up. Whatever came sooner.

"How long have you three been in the lab?" Pepper yelled making Peter jerk up. Tony sighed. "A few hours." He admitted. "Its now 7 in the morning. Define a few hours." She said.

"Its 7 already?" Harley whispered.

"Alright, out of the lab. Morgan and me made breakfast." Pepper instructed. 

...............

Morgan was lying on the floor, babbling to herself. "Hey Morgs!" Peter called her from the celing. Morgan reached a hand to try and grab Peter, which obviously didn't work. Harley was sitting on the couch, watching Morgan closely.

Pepper and Tony had gone to wash the dishes, leaving Peter and Harley to babysit. Something they enjoyed.

Morgan kept babbling and trying to reach Peter, which gave him an idea. "Hey, what if I lift her?" Peter offered. "I'll be able to stick to her so she wont fall." He reassured before Harley could speak. 

"If Tony finds out we're dead." Harley muttered and grabbed his phone. Peter slowly picked up Morgan with one arm, and held onto the celing with the other. Morgan seemed to like it. She babbled and clapped her hands. Harley smirked as he recorded the whole thing. 

"What the hell?" Tony yelled as he walked towards them. Peter and Harley both were silent. "She did it." Harley pointed at Morgan. She babbled in response. 

"Put her down, you're lucky Pepper just left to work" Tony huffed. Peter slowly gave Morgan to Tony before landing on the ground. 

Tony looked at the celing for a moment. "Sitting on the celing doesn't look comfortable." He hummed the tune to "Back in black" as he sat down with Morgan. 

"You should carpet it." Came a new voice. 

"Oh hello Romanoff." Tony smirked as the woman walked inside. "Stark." She nodded.

"Hey Nat." Peter and Harley said in unison.

"So, finally decided you need a break?" Tony quipped as Natasha picked up Morgan and hugged her, sitting down on an armchair. Natasha sighed as Morgan gently played with her hair. "Someone's gotta keep the avengers together." She whispered. "We aren't really doing much, since everyone left." Natasha paused. "But we always have to be ready."

Peter felt a pang of sympathy. Natasha couldn't let the Avengers go, they were all she had. 

Morgan seemed to feel Natasha's sadness and hugged her. Tony smiled. "Thanks Morgan." Natasha hugged the child. 

Peter smiled. "Morgan is a great hugger." Natasha teased. Peter glanced around the room at the group, his smile grew wider.

He just might get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter in the 5 years. After this story is over, I might make a prequel focusing on the 5 years and some.. interesting events that happened.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave criticism in the comments as english isn't my native language!


	5. A second chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Peter, what the hell happened?" 
> 
> Peter sighed as he began to resume his work. "Nat, Steve Rogers, and Scott Lang visited." He huffed.
> 
> "Scott Lang? Didn't he die?" Harley questioned. "Nope, turned out he was just stuck in the Quantum realm." Peter muttered. "Speaking of that, they wanted Tony to create time travel. To help them reverse the snap." Harley's eyes widened. "And he said no" Peter finished angrily. "So guess what you're helping me with?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!  
School has been terrible lately and hasn't given me any time to work on the fic, but I'll try and get the next chapters out asap!

"Peter, when was the last time you ate?"

"Uhhh..." Peter began. He and Harley were working in the lab again like they usually would. Peter was working in his corner about some secret project. It was suits for Harley and Pepper, Tony thought it was time everyone had a suit.

Ever since Harley and Peter graduated MIT, they would spend more time in the lab and with Morgan. "Three hours ago." He replied as he was messing around with Pepper's suit. He scanned the messy desk for the helmet, muttering a few curses when he couldn't find it. 

"Peter, you're supposed to eat every two hours." Harley reminded him.

"It's fine!" Peter insisted. "Lunch is soon, I'll just eat then." He looked around the lab for the helmet, but couldn't find it. He could swear he left it on his table the night before.

"I'm going to ask Tony if he knows where the thing I need is" Peter mumbled, beginning to walk out of the lab.

"When are you going to call him dad?" Harley asked. 

"What?"

"When are you going to start calling him dad?" Harley repeated. Tony had asked them both to call him dad after around a year. Harley did, but Peter didn't. He was 21, and he still called the man Tony.

It's not that Peter didn't want to call him dad, he just didn't think he deserved to. Every father figure in his life had died, and yet Tony was still there. Tony had helped him when he fell to his lowest point, and Peter didn't think he deserved to call him dad. Not until he could do the same. 

"Old habits die hard" Peter replied. "Seriously, he's practically begging you at this point. It's getting annoying." Harley quipped. 

"It took me five years to stop calling him Mr Stark, I'm not changing that quickly." Peter sighed and walked out of the lab.  
...............  
"Hey Tony, have you seen Pepper's helmet?" Peter muttered as he walked into the living room. "Nope. Do you two want lunch yet?" Tony replied.

"I'm a bit hungry.." Peter admitted.

"I'll go ask Pepper when lunch is ready." He announced and stood up.  
...............  
"Are those our gojis?" Tony asked. "They are not." She replied dryly. Tony Walked into the kitchen. "What happened to ours?" He wondered. "Your alpaca ate them all." Pepper said in an annoyed tone. Tony chuckled. "What an endorsement." He made a fake offended face. "First of all, Gerald is OUR alpaca. Peter and Harley helped me pick him." Tony recalled. 

"Well he's not my alpaca is he's eating my gojis!" She sighed. Tony picked up something, not caring what really. "I think this would be nice in the salad." He noted. "Nonononono" Pepper muttered taking it away from him. "Get out of my kitchen!" She sighed as there was a clattering of plates. "We're good here right?" Tony teased.

Pepper sighed in defeat. "Yeah, we're great." She said as Tony was about to walk out. "Tell madame secretary lunch is in 5." She called after him.

"I will collect our alpha female phosphate" he announced as he closed the door.  
...............  
Tony clapped his hands. "Chow time!" He yelled. When there was no reply he went to the familiar tent of his daughter and sat down on a chair way too small for himself. "Morgoona?" He called. No answer. He sighed. "Morgan H. Stark, you want some lunch?"

He smiled when the child jumped out of the tent, with a fake repulser glove and the missing helmet. "Define lunch, or be disintegrated!" She giggled. "You should not be wearing that, okay?" He gestured to the helmet. "That is part of a special anniversary gift me and Peter are making for Mom." He said, lifting the helmet from her as the child emerged with a mischievous grin. 

"Okay." She whispered.

"There you go. Are you thinking about lunch? Want a handful of crickets?" Tony offered with a grin. "Nooo" Morgan whined. "Yeah, that's what you want." 

Tony picked up the helmet and put it by his face. "How did you find this?" 

"Lab." Morgan said simply. 

"Really? Were you looking for it?" He said. It seems Peter and he would need to hide it better. "No!" She said defensively. "I found it though." 

"You like going to the garage, huh? So do daddy and your sibling." Tony said scooping the child into his arms. "It's fine, actually. Your mom never wears anything I buy her." Tony said as they walked towards the house.

A black Audi pulled up a few meters away. Tony turned to it, confused. His expression changed when Steve walked out. He smiles a bit when Nat comes out and Morgan jumps from him, to hug her. "Auntie Nat!" Morgan giggled as the woman picked her up. "Hey Morgs." Natasha hugged the child.

Tony looked surprised as Scott lang walked out. One of the people that were announced dead. He did not look forward to this discussion.  
...............  
Peter and Harley had been working on their projects for a while now, and were now both sitting on the couch. Peter's spider sense went off. "Someone's here. Imma go check it out." He announced as Harley watched him go. He stood by the door, hidden as he saw Tony sitting down with Natasha, Steve and another guy. He focused to hear what they were saying. 

Time travel?

...............  
"Now, we know what it sounds like..." Scott insisted. "Tony, after everything you've seen, is anything really impossible?" Steve tried.

Tony sighed. They were idiots. "Quantum fluctuation messes with the Planck Scale, which then triggers the Deutsch Proposition. Can we agree on that?" He said. The three all looked puzzled. Wow, even Peter and Harley were smarter than them.

"In Layman's terms, it means you're not coming home." He simplified it.

"I did." Scott piped up.

"No, you accidentally survived. It's a billion to one cosmic fluke. And now you wanna pull off a... What do you call it?" Tony asked, only a hint of amusement in his tone. 

Scott tried miserably to hide his pride. "A time heist?"

"Yeah, a time heist. Of course, why didn't we think of this before? Oh, because it's laughable? Because it's a pipedream?" Tony raised his voice now.

Peter watched from inside. His mind was already calculating the possibility of it. Tony was right, time travel was almost impossible. But Tony specialized in the almost impossible. Why didn't he want to do it?

"The Stones are in the past. We can go back and get them!" Scott insisted. "We can snap our own fingers. We can bring everyone back." Natasha finally spoke.

"Or screw it up worse than he already has, right?" Tony muttered. "I don't believe we will." Steve said.

"Gotta say, sometimes I miss that giddy optimism. However, high hopes won't help if there's no logical, tangible way for me to safely execute said time heist. I believe the most likely outcome would be our collective demise" Tony finished, sitting down.

Scott spoke again. Tony didnt like him that much. "Not if we strictly follow the rules of time travel. That means no talking to our past selves, no betting on sporting events -" Scott insisted

Tony stopped him by raising a hand. He'd watched back to the future with Peter and Harley the week prior, there was no fooling him. "I'm gonna stop you right there, Scott. Are you seriously telling me that your plan to save the universe is based on Back To The Future?" He said accusingly as Scott turned embarrassed. "No."

"Good. You had me worried there. 'Cause that'd be horse shit. That's not how quantum physics works." Tony rubbed his hand on the bridge of his nose.

"Tony... We have to take a stand." Natasha stepped forward, her voice quiet.

"We did stand. And yet, here we are." He said.

Scott turned to him, about to try another plan. " I know you got a lot on the line. You got a wife, you got your kids, But I lost someone very important to me. A lot of people did." Scott said. Wow, Tony didn't expect he'd do that. For a moment, he thought of Peter and Harley, both their families had died.

Scott's voice got louder as he tried to sell his desperation to Tony. "And now, now we have a chance to bring her back. Bring everyone back. And you're telling me that won't even..."

Tony stopped him. "That's right, Scott, I won't even. I got my kids."

Peter watched as Morgan slipped past him, running to Tony. Peter looked at the ground. Could Tony really be that selfish? 

Morgan ran to her dad. "Mommy told me to come and save you." She whispered. Tony picked her up and hugged her.

"Great job, I'm saved." He said tightly hugging the child. Tony turned back to the three, all looking at him with pleading eyes. " I wish you'd come here to ask me something else. Anything else. Honestly, I... I missed you guys, it was... " Tony paused with a sigh. "Oh, and table's set for eight." 

Steve stood up. "Tony, I get it. And I'm happy for you, I really am. But this is a second chance." He pleaded. 

Tony paused for a second, thinking of Peter. Thinking of Peter working in the middle of the night, trying to reverse the snap. He thought of how much Peter wanted to see May. But he couldn't risk it. Even for him. " I got my second chance right here, Cap. I can't roll the dice again." He whispered solemnly. 

"If you don't talk shop, you can stay for lunch." Tony offered and watched as the three Avengers started walking away.

Peter watched them through the window, his eyes full of horror. This idea, it could work. And Peter knew Tony understood that. Tony was scared of losing what he had now, but Peter had nothing to lose. If Tony wouldn't do it. Peter would. His eyes widened as Natasha looked at him. She knew Peter was listening. Natasha nodded to him before she followed Steve and Scott. Peter watched them leave. 

"Pete?" Peter turned around to see Tony. "Yeah Mr Stark?" Peter hummed a reply, trying not to sound suspicious. "Its back to Mr Stark now? Tony questioned. "How much of that did you hear?" Peter sighed. "Enough of it." He replied dryly. 

Tony rubbed his hand on the bridge of his nose. "Pete, you understand it's impossible," Tony began but Peter cut him off. "Almost impossible. There is a chance it could work." He hissed. "Peter, even if theres a small chance it will work, we still can't risk it!"

"You made a new element Mr Stark. While dying." Peter said in a defying tone. "You built the nanosuits! What's to say this isn't going to work. You can do it!" He said, practically yelling at this point. 

"I can't risk losing you again." Tony whispered. Peter scowled. "Then don't. I'll do it myself." Peter hissed and stormed off into the lab. Tony watched him leave. He sighed heavily. He hated arguing with his kids. The last heated argument he'd had with Peter resulted in the kid losing his suit, almost getting crushed under a building, and being in a plane crash. He couldn't risk Peter again.  
...............  
Peter stormed into the lab, Harley following after him. "Peter, what the hell happened?" 

Peter sighed as he began to resume his work. "Nat, Steve Rogers, and Scott Lang visited." He huffed.

"Scott Lang? Didn't he die?" Harley questioned. "Nope, turned out he was just stuck in the Quantum realm." Peter muttered. "Speaking of that, they wanted Tony to create time travel. To help them reverse the snap." Harley's eyes widened. "And he said no" Peter finished angrily. "So guess what you're helping me with?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Tony ever survive his children? The world may never know. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! I'll try and get chapter 6 out soon, in the meantime, please leave reviews in the comments, English isnt my native language, so any mistakes are on me.


	6. Its amazing what you can do at 1am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team stood in a circle on the time travel machine. No going back.
> 
> "Whatever it takes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT EVERYONE! 
> 
> I took a bit of a hiatus, which I'm so sorry for, but to make up for it, an extra long chapter! I've already began work on chapter 7 and the sequel to this story, so I hope I'll be able to upload those soon!
> 
> Enough rambling, let's get on with the chapter!

"So, recommend one last sim before we pack it in for the night." Peter muttered looking back at Harley. The two had been working in the lab for a few hours straight, only stopping for food breaks. Tony hadn't come after them, probably because of his and Peter's argument. It felt wrong, because usually arguments in their house ended with hugs and a movie night. But this was too serious for just an apology.

"This time, in the shape of a mobius strip." Harley recommended. "Inverted please." Peter added. The two boys turned back to the hologram F.R.I.D.A.Y was running. "Processing..." the AI said.

Peter spoke up again through the tense silence. "Give me that eigenvalue. That, particle factoring, and a spectral decomp. That will take a second." Harley looked at Peter again with an uncertain glance. "Just a moment" F.R.I.D.A.Y said again.

"And don't worry if it doesn't pan out. I'm just kinda -" Peter began when F.R.I.D.A.Y cut him off. "Model rendered." The two boys immediately turned back to the hologram.

The render comes back as 99.987% successful. Harley falls back on his chair. "Holy fuck." 

"You know Tony wouldn't like that kind of language." Peter teased but a faint tingle of his spider sense made him look around.

"Wouldn't like what kind of language?" Tony said, leaning on the doorway behind them. "What have you two been doing exactly?" He muttered walking towards them.

The two remained silent as Tony inspected the hologram and his eyes widened. "Is that.." he began but was unable to finish his sentence. Peter and Harley just nodded. 

"Shit." Tony whispered in amazement. 

"Shit." Came a high pitched voice from behind them. Morgan, who had probably been hiding behind Tony the whole time, giggled as she repeated the word Tony had just uttered. The three turned to her with equally as surprised faces. 

"Isnt your spider sense for these moments exactly?" Harley hissed at Peter. "It doesnt see Morgan as anything I should be aware of." Peter sighed. 

"Pepper's gonna kill us all." Harley muttered his face in his palms

"What are you doing up little miss?" Tony crouched down to her. 

"Shit" Morgan repeated causing Peter to snicker. "Why are you up?" 

"Because I got some important shit going on here!" Tony replied causing both Harley and Peter to start laughing. Tony glared at them and the two stopped. " No, I got something on my mind. I got something on my mind." Tony corrected.

"Was it juice pops?"

Tony's smile grew wider. "Sure was." Morgan looked at him expectantly.  
"That's extortion. Great minds think alike. Juice Pops, exactly was on..." Tony said scooping up Morgan and starting to walk out the room before pausing to look at Harley and Peter. "my mind." He continued walking out the lab.

\---------------

"You done?" Tony asked Morgan taking the juice pop stick from her and putting it in his mouth. "Yeah, now you are." He said placing the stick on Morgan's nightstand and wiping her face with the sleeve of his shirt. He gently pushed Morgan's face to her pillow. "That face, goes there." He said as Morgan chuckled. 

"Tell me a story." 

" A story..." Tony muttered and acted like he was thinking deeply for a few moments. "Once upon a time, Morgoona went to bed. The end." 

"That's a horrible story." Morgan said while giggling. Tony made an offended face. "Come on, that's your favorite story!" He insisted. 

He gently kissed Morgan on the forehead. "I love you tons." He said. 

"I love you 3000." Morgan replies with a smile. "Wow" Tony exclaimed as he turned off Morgan's light. "3000. That's crazy" he muttered to himself as he walked towards the door.

"Now go to bed or I'll sell all your toys." He said before exiting as Morgan chuckled.

\---------------

Tony walked into the living room, where Harley and Peter were both sitting anxiously. "Not that it's a competition, but she loves me 3000. You two were somewhere on the low 6 to 900 range." He told the kids which earned a chuckle from Peter and a snort from Harley. 

He sat down beside the two kids. "So you figured it out huh?" He asked the two. "Time travel."

The two just nodded. They sat there in silence for a few moments, nobody daring to speak. "We got really lucky, and.." Peter began. He thought of May. Of Ned. Of Mj. Of the billions of people across the universe who lost their families and friends. "A lot of people didnt." He finished, looking at Tony with a desperate smile. 

"We can't help everyone." Tony reminded him. "Kinda seems like we can." Harley chimed in. 

"Or we could stop." Peter said. Even if their plan worked, there would still be a huge risk. The chances of this working were too low. He understood Tony's worry. He couldn't bear to make a mistake and lose what he has now. "You feel like you should put it in a locked box and drop it at the bottom of a lake. Am I right?" Tony asked him.

"I dont want to lost anyone else. I just want to forget about it, and go to bed." Peter sighed. Tony met his gaze. "But would you be able to rest?" He asked, obviously speaking from experience.

\---------------

Peter sat beside Tony in the car, his nails digging into his palms. "Stop it. It's going to be fine." Tony reassured.

Steve was sitting outside the Compound, looking deep in thought. Peter saw he looked beat. The car made a deafening noise as it sped towards Steve, pulling up a bit too far from Steve. Tony reversed back to Steve and rolled down the window.

"Why the long face?" Tony said exiting the car. "Let me guess, he turned into a baby." Peter said stepping after him. Steve sighed. "Among other things, yeah." 

Peter walked to the back of the car, opening the trunk. Tony looked at the kid before continuing. "That's the EPR Paradox. Instead of pushing Lang through time, you might've wound up pushing time through Lang. It's tricky. Dangerous. Somebody shoulda cautioned you against it." 

"You did." Steve said.

"Oh did I?" Tony said with a smirk. "Well anyways, the kids fixed it." Tony said holding up his hand to show a sort of device. "A fully-functioning time space GPS." Steve looked impressed and turned to Peter, who was fumbling around with something in the trunk of the car. "How did you do this?"

"Turns out, resentment is corrosive, and I hate it." Peter sighed.

"Me too." Steve said sympathetically. "We got a shot at getting these stones, but I gotta tell you my priorities: Bring back what we lost? I hope, yes. Keep what I got? I have to, at all costs." Tony said, walking up to Steve. "And.. maybe not die trying." He added which made Peter chuckle.

"Sounds like a deal." Steve said, shaking Tony's hand. Peter finally stopped messing around with whatever was in that trunk to pull out Steve's old shield, repainted and shiny.

"Tony.." Steve began. "Why? He made it for you." Tony said as Peter handed Steve the shield. "Plus, we need to get it out of the garage before Morgan takes it sledding." Peter added. Steve's arm fit into the shield, making Tony and Peter smile. "Thank you, Tony." Steve said.

"Will you keep that a little quiet? Didn't bring one for the whole team." Tony said. 

"...We are getting the whole team, yeah?" Peter asked as he followed the two older Avengers inside.

"We're working on that right now."  
\---------------  
Peter was sitting among the other Avengers in a room with some hologram displays. Clint had just returned from the time travel test. It worked.

"Okay, so the "how" works. Now we gotta figure out the when and the where. Almost all of us has had an encounter with at least one of the six Infinity STONES-" Steve began, and Tony cut him off. "Well I'd substitute the word encounter for damn well near been killed by one of the six Infinity Stones." 

Scott lang, who was sitting next to Peter spoke up. I haven't, I don't even know what the hell you're all talking about." 

The team all gave Scott looks, but Peter only chuckled. "I only saw them when Thanos arrived." Peter said, trying to reassure scott. "Hey! You're the spiderman!" Scott said looking at Peter. "You're that giant ant guy from Leipzig, right?" Peter questioned. "Yeah!" Scott replied with the same enthusiasm.

"Regardless, we only have enough Pym Particles for one round trip each, and these stones have been in a lot of different places throughout history." Bruce continued, looking at Peter and Scott, who both shut up as soon as he started talking.

"Our history. So, not a lot of convenient spots to just drop in." Tony said, and the team began to mutter to eachother. 

"Which means we have to pick our targets." Clint said. Peter looked at him. "Correct" Tony nodded. Clint met Peter's gaze, and Peter looked away quickly. The man kind of scared him.

"Let's start with the Aether. Thor, what do you know?" Steve said turning to Thor, who was sitting on an armchair with sunglasses. "I-is he asleep?" Scott whispered to Peter. "Pretty sure he's dead." Peter whispered back.

Thor stood up, walking towards the screens. "Where to start? Umm... The Aether, first, is not a stone, someone called it a stone before. It's more of a... an angry sludge thing, so... someones gonna need to amend that." He began. Peter looked around the room. The avengers were all sharing confused looks.

"Here's an interesting story though, many years ago... My grandfather had to hide the stones from the Dark Elves..." an image of some sort of creature appeared on one of the screens as thor began to wiggle his fingers, imitating a ghost. "Wooooh, scary beings." Peter had to stifle a laugh and looked at Tony. Tony's face was in his palms, sighing.

"So Jane, Oh, there she is. That's Jane... She's... an old flame of mine... She... she stuck her hand inside a rock this one time... and then the Aether stuck itself inside her... And, she became very, very sick. So I had to take her to Asgard, which is where I'm from. And we had to try and fix her. We were dating at the time, you see. I got to introduce her to my Mother... who's dead," Thor began to look broken, the smile on his face gone, and looking like he's about to cry. "and oh you know, Jane and I aren't even dating anymore, these things happen though you know, nothing last forever," As Thor continued looking more broken with each word, Tony started to push him back to his chair. "I'm not done yet, the only thing permanent in life is impermanence." Thor said, pushing Tony away. 

"Awesome. Eggs? Breakfast?" Tony offered, just wanting Thor to stop most likely. "I'd like a bloody Mary." Thor replied.  
\---------------  
Peter was sitting next to Tony, eating some takeaway. Rocket was pacing on the desk in front of the Avengers. "Quill said he stole the Power Stone from Morag." Rocket explained.

"I-is that a person?" Scott said through mouthfulls of food. "Quill was a person, Morag's a planet." Rocket said, stepping closer to Scott. 

" A planet? Like in outer space?" Scott asked, his voice full of almost childlike wonder. 

Rocket smiled, holding back a laugh. He stepped towards Scott and pet the man's hair. "Oh, look. It's like a little puppy, all happy and everything." Rocket said, turning to Peter. He turned back to Scott and continued, mimicking talking to a dog. "Do you wanna go to space? You wanna go to space, puppy? I'll get you to space."  
\---------------  
"What is Vormir?" Peter asked, holding a notepad. The team was gathered around Nebula now. 

"A dominion of death, at the very center of Celestial existence. It's where... Thanos murdered my sister." Nebula said in a grim tone. The room fell into an awkward silence. 

"Not it." Scott said, trying to lighten the mood.  
\---------------  
Peter was exhausted. In the past week, his life consisted of taking notes, discussions with the Avengers, and a few breaks to chat with Natasha. He was lying on the floor beside Bruce, surrounded by said notes.

"That time stone guy.." Natasha began. "Doctor strange, I think." Peter answered.

"Yeah, what kind of doctor was he?" Natasha asked, turning to Tony. "Ear-nose-throat meets rabbit from a hat." Tony said, smirking. "Nice place in the village, though." Bruce added from beside Peter.

"Yeah. Sullivan Street." Peter said. "I think it was Bleaker." Bruce spoke. 

Natasha stopped the discussion. "Wait, he lived in New York?" She asked turning to Peter and Bruce. "No, he lived in Toronto." Tony said.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Guys, if you pick the right year, there are three stones in New York."

Bruce sat up in awe and amazement. "Shut the front door." 

"LANGUAGE!" came Steve's voice from one of the other rooms.  
\---------------  
The team was all sat together again. Each hologram in the room displayed a different mission. 

Team Steve: Steve, Scott and Bruce.  
Objective: Time, Space, and Mind stones, 2012

Team Natasha: Natasha, Clint, Rhodey, Nebula.   
Objective: Power stone, 2014

Team Thor: Thor and Rocket.  
Objective: Reality stone, 2013

Team Tony: Tony and Peter.  
Objective: Soul stone, 2014  
\---------------  
The team had put on their suits, and were preparing the final things. Steve was wearing his old 2012 suit. Tony inspected him. "Captain, I'm sorry, but that suit did nothing for your ass."

"No one asked you to look" Steve said, frustrated. 

Scott smiled. "Its fine, as far as I'm concerned, that's America's ass." He announced, saluting.

Peter broke into a laughing fit as Tony and Natasha saluted. Steve rolled his eyes.   
\---------------  
"Five years ago, we lost. All of us. We lost friends... We lost family... We lost a part of ourselves. Today, we have a chance to take it all back. You know your teams, you know your missions. Get the stones, get them back. One round trip each. No mistakes. No do-overs. Most of us are going somewhere we know. But it doesn't mean we should know what to expect. Be careful. Look out for each other. This is the fight of our lives. And we're gonna win." 

The team stood in a circle on the time travel machine. No going back.

"Whatever it takes." Steve finished, Tony giving him a look.

"He's pretty good at that, right?" Rocket asked. The team all nodded. "Right?" Scott answered, looking very excited. 

Rocket turned to Peter, who was holding a shrunken Benatar. "You promise to bring that back in one piece, right?" He asked, looking concerned.

"Y-yeah, promise." Peter said uncertainly. 

Rocket shrugged. "As promises go, that was pretty lame."

Natasha glared at him and gave Peter a reassuring smile. 

"See you all in a minute." Peter said excitedly as the machine activated.  
\---------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it! Next chapter will be the fateful visit to Vormir, so I hope you're all ready! 
> 
> Make sure to give any criticism you have in the comments, as well as any mistakes you spotted.  
Thanks so much for reading!


	7. Free falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But life wasnt that kind..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!
> 
> Schoolwork has been killing me along with being sick for a while and other projects, but I am proud to present the last chapter!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has stuck here since the start and supported this fic,
> 
> And I'm also very sorry for this.

Morag, 2014

Peter stood beside Rhodey as Nebula landed the ship. She'd placed the coordinates to Vormir, while her team, consisting of Clint, Natasha and Rhodey waited.

Peter stepped out of the ship and was pulled into a hug by Natasha. "Stay safe." She whispered. 

"Tones, if anything happens to either of you, I'm telling Pepper." Rhodey threatened. Peter chuckled. "Dont worry, I'll make sure Tony stays safe." He promised.

Looking back, Peter regretted not having a proper goodbye.  
\---------------  
Because now, Peter was grasping onto Tony's hand as he closed his eyes. 

This is it.

Whatever it takes.  
\---------------  
Peter panted as he and Tony finally reached the top of the mountain. "Holy shit, that wasnt fun." He wheezed. Tony laughed, panting as well. "Come on kid, let's just find this stone."

Peter was about to reply when a cold voice spoke, and chills ran through his body.

"Anthony, son of Maria. Peter, son of Mary." The voice spoke, coming from a shadow a few feet away.

"Kid, stay behind me." Tony said through gritted teeth, taking a defensive position separating the shadow and Peter. "Who are you?" 

"Consider me a guide, for all who seek the soul stone." The voice said calmly. Peter spoke up from behind Tony. "Then show us where it is and we'll leave."

"If only it were that easy.." the figure said as he stepped into the light.  
\---------------  
Peter sat on one of the snowy rocks of vormir, his expression hidden by his palms covering his face. "He's got to be lying." He heard Tony mutter.

"I dont think he is."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because my spider sense is warning me that someone is going to die."  
\---------------  
Peter held Tony's hand, adrenaline making his heart beat faster, each beat feeling like his chest was burning. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to leave Pepper, Harley, Morgan or Tony.  
He didn't want to go.

"Kid, hold on, I'll pull you up!" Tony cried out, clutching Peter's hand with a death grip. "D-dad! I don't want to go, I dont want to go, Please!" Peter sobbed.  
He didn't want to go.  
But he knew he had to. 

"Pete, hold on, please! I'll get you, I promise!" Tony yelled, tears violently falling down the man's cheek.

"Dad, I'm so sorry.." Peter whispered as he smiled and pushed off the cliff with his legs.  
\---------------  
Peter was always scared of dying. And of heights.  
How ironic.

Thoughts raced through his head as he plummeted down. 

May, coming back only to find out he was dead. That now she had lost both him and Ben. 

He thought of Ned, of him losing his best friend.

He thought of MJ. He'd never get to tell her how he feels.

He thought of Pepper. How he'd never get the chance to call her mom.

He thought of Harley. Losing his family, and now losing Peter too.

Of Morgan. She'll be too young to remember him.

Of Tony.   
The man who took him in when he had no chance. After he had lost everything.

He wished he could have said more.

He wished he had at least had a proper goodbye.

But life wasnt that kind.

"PETER!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would apologize.. but you'd kill me anyway


End file.
